Moonlit Angel
by Khaelen Coulson
Summary: yeah well here's your basic d/g fanfic ...
1. The Angel

Disclaimer: After reading this, I don't see how anyone could think I was J.K. Rowling.  
  
Alright..I used to be under another name, just so you know I'm not stealing work. Lame story, I know..I'm getting there. Review if you like, and if you don't like, please press the small box in the upper right hand corner. It has an 'x' in it. Thanks.  
  
Night was slowing creeping its ebony vines up the castle. The chill could be felt in the air, and one of the students in the massive burgundy and gold common room prodded the fire gently with their wand. When they stepped back, a roaring fire was left in the grate. Ginny stared into the fire appreciatively and curled up into the cushy armchair. She sat there pondering nothing at all for a long time, and when she finally focused on the present, she noticed that everyone had left for the comfort of their four poster beds. Ginny glanced out at the night sky and looked with awe upon the millions of stars glittering like a thousand diamonds tossed into a black sachet. She quietly opened the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. She sat down and tilted her head up to marvel in the beauty of the night. The moon cast eerie beams onto her face and caught the intensity of her fiery mane. Her porcelain skin glistened as she stood up to lean against the balcony. She surveyed the grounds, which were all bathed in the same silver wash that she was. She wanted to go outside and walk through the thin layer of trees that surrounded the castle. She stepped back inside and chided herself for being foolish. She couldn't just go frolicking outside at this late hour. She went up to her bed and slid into the cool sheets. She tried to coax herself into sleeping, but all that happened as a result was her being more awake than she had been before she crawled into bed. So, she pulled herself out of bed, tied her thin silk robe around her waist and headed back down to the common room. She slipped out of the common room explaining to the Fat Lady that she was deathly hungry and needed to eat. The Fat Lady smiled and let her pass without further interrogation. She walked down the stone corridors until she reached a portrait that would take her directly to the dungeons where the kitchen was. She walked quietly down the hall and remembered that she wasn't even hungry. She laughed at herself and turned around to walk back up to her dormitory, this time, taking the scenic route.   
  
Draco watched the sky fade to a dusty black through the window in his dormitory. He was bored. It was Friday night and everyone else was cheerily celebrating the end of yet another week, but Draco wasn't feeling particularly social. He sat on his bed reading late into the night, even when everyone else had retired to the warmth of their beds. He was very awake, and doubted that he would be able to get to sleep for a while. So, he pulled on his navy blue velvet robe and strode out of the common room. He was walking along the corridors of the dungeons, when he heard the patter of feet against the stone floors. He hid in an alcove in the wall to try to find out who it was. The last thing he wanted to do was to get into trouble with a prefect for being out of bed at this hour. He saw someone far off, and his breath caught in his lungs. Had he been a religious person, he would have said that there was an angel standing not twenty feet away from him. The silvery moonlight crept in and bathed the girl's features in a glistening bath. A beam caught in her hair, and it looked as though it was on fire. Red curls fell down her back onto her white silken robe, making them stand out more vividly. He heard her laugh to herself and watched her as she turned around to come back the way she had come from. He felt propelled to follow her, so he quietly stepped out of the alcove and made his way down the corridor after her.   
  
Ginny was cold and scolded herself for not wearing her heavier robe. She walked with an even pace: up, out of the dungeons, and towards the Entrance Hall. She was just about to set her foot upon the stairs leading to the rest of the upper levels of the castle, when she heard footsteps. She looked around quickly and found a small closet to hide in. Not wanting to be caught out so late by a teacher or a prefect, she walked in, shut the door tightly behind her, and waited for a few minutes. When she didn't hear the footsteps anymore, she opened the door cautiously and stepped back out into the moon washed hall. She headed for the steps and was at the first floor when she heard the noise again. She moved into the shadows and waited for whoever it was to pass her. Just when she thought nothing was coming, she saw a figure moving in the shadowy staircase. She held her breath and waited as the figure came closer and closer. To her great surprise, the person passed her by. To her even greater surprise, she saw that it was Draco Malfoy, lifelong enemy of her family. He seemed to be searching for something, but it was evident that he couldn't find it, as he swore softly under his breath and sat down on one of the grand windowsills that decked the staircase. Silvery beams poured in on him, making his hair glisten silver and his skin radiate them like a mirror. Ginny was entranced with the person before her. He seemed like an angel lifting his head to the heavens in sadness. Ginny knew about all the years of tension between the Weasley and the Malfoy families, but that alone could not stop her from feeling sad for Draco right now. She wanted to make all of his sorrows disappear, but she knew that she couldn't just barge out of her hiding spot to go to someone who openly despised her family. She watched him for a while and decided to continue on her path to the Gryffindor common room. She stepped out of the shadows and began walking. Someone ran up behind her and touched her arm. She turned around to meet Draco's searching eyes.  
"Weasley! W-what are you doing here?" he stammered, visibly surprised.  
"I was just walking back to my dormitory. What are you doing here?" she returned.  
"Nothing, I was just walking around."  
  
"You were following me.'' She said in a curious tone. "Why?"  
"I was not following you, Weasley. What reason would I have to follow you?"  
"I was about to ask you the same question, Malfoy." she shot back. With that, he let go of her arm, which he had been holding onto the entire time. He stalked off without further questions, and she saw him disappear into the dungeons, his robe billowing out behind him. She walked slowly back to her common room, and after telling the Fat Lady that she had gotten lost, therefore explaining her delay, she slipped upstairs and under her covers and was met with a soothing sleep.   
  
Draco had just come out of the dungeons, following his mysterious prey, when he saw her falter at the base of the grand staircase. He stopped and watched her walk into a closet. She must have heard his footfalls. He swore to himself and stayed until he saw her emerge from her hiding place and begin to walk up the stairs again. He followed her distantly but knew that she had heard him again because she turned her glorious head in his direction, sending her flaming hair coursing over her shoulder. He stepped to the side quickly and watched her disappear around the corner. Angrily, he swore to himself again and sat himself on a grand windowsill that decorated the staircase. He sat there for a while; basking in the silvery light that was flooding the stairs all around him. He looked up when he saw his angel moving out of a hiding spot where she must have been. He couldn't take it. He had to know who this temptress was. He pulled himself to his feet, put a silencing charm on himself, so as not to scare her off again, and whisked up the stairs after her retreating footsteps. He came up behind her and touched her arm to get her attention. She whirled around, her hair once again cascading down her back. He looked into her eyes and realized that it was Ginny Weasley.  
"Weasley! W-what are you doing here?" he stammered, trying to hide his surprise.  
"I was just walking back to my dormitory. What are you doing here?" she questioned.  
"Nothing, I was just walking around."  
  
"You were following me.'' She demanded. "Why?"  
"I was not following you, Weasley. What reason would I have to follow you?"  
"I was about to ask you the same question, Malfoy." Came her reply. Seeing that arguing was getting him nowhere, he turned around and walked quickly in the direction of the dungeons. He stopped only when he had reached his dormitory. Panting, he fell into his bed. How could he have thought that Ginny Weasley was an angel? He was disgusted by himself but figured that she was none the wiser as to what he thought. He drifted into a fitful sleep, having dreams that he was chasing someone down a long corridor. There were dozens of doors, and she kept running through them just to come out of a totally different one. He tried to keep up with her, but a voice in his head was saying that he would never find her. He woke the next morning very tired, like he had been running all night. 


	2. Messing With a Malfoy

Disclaimer: After reading this, I don't see how anyone could think I was J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ok, as you see (hopefully) I am writing this from both Draco's and Ginny's pov. I think later I'll just merge them because it's too repetitive and such.  
  
Okies..Thanks to sAnDiE, my beta reader and to the two people who reviewed. ::points:: YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ::grins::  
  
Ginny made her way down to breakfast the next morning while most people in the castle were still slumbering peacefully. Five or six people were scattered throughout the Great Hall when she entered and took her seat. She noticed that Draco was one of them. He was sitting quietly reading a letter that he had received but looked up when Ginny entered. He sneered at her as she passed his table, but she just ignored him and took a seat at her house table that had been adorned with different breakfast items. She loaded her plate with some warm sausages, eggs and some bacon, and then proceeded to pour herself a glass of pumpkin juice. When she had finished, she got up from the long wooden table and let herself out of the hall. She decided that she would go for a walk on the grounds, so she was heading up to her dormitory for her cloak when she heard the door to the Great Hall open once again. It was Malfoy, but Ginny guessed that he didn't see her as he stalked past to the dungeons. Shoving him out of her mind, she turned around and headed to the seventh floor to retrieve her cloak, scarf and gloves. Draco got out of bed rather early for a Saturday morning, but he didn't want to have to see Ginny in the Great Hall for breakfast. He was still turning over in his mind the events of the previous night. He was rather disgusted with himself. He gathered himself and made his way out of the dungeons up to the Great Hall and was eating breakfast when his hawk could be heard screeching towards him. He looked up in time to catch the letter that his great eagle hawk had dropped through the air. It spiraled down into his awaiting hand. He tore it open, but it was just a letter from his mother telling him that she would send his sweets from home soon. There had been a problem in the kitchens. One of the family's house elves had disappeared, and all of the rest of the elves were in a panic over the whole situation. He heard the doors of the Great Hall open, and he raised his head to see who had come in at this hour, seeing as only five or six people had managed to drag themselves out of bed this early. He saw the telltale red hair that told him Ginny Weasley had just entered the Great Hall. The only reason he had come so early was so that he would be able to avoid her. Now that he thought about it though, he had no reason to avoid her. He had done nothing wrong, so why was he so afraid to see her? He pushed his foolishness out of his head and sneered at her as though saying nice try, Weasley.  
He never saw her leave the Great Hall, but when he looked up, she was gone. He went down to the dungeons thinking about how nice it would be to roam around the grounds while the weather was still nice. He entered his dormitory and reached for his cloak and scarf. When he had pulled his dragon hide gloves onto his hands, he walked back up into the Entrance Hall, pulled open the large doors, and let himself out onto the grounds for a walk in the chilly autumn air. The air was indeed chilly, even for an October day. The grass still had some frozen dew on it, giving it the impression of millions of tiny icicles. Ginny crunched along the castle, heading towards the thin layer of trees that lay near the Forbidden Forest. When she got to a large oak in the center of the smaller wood, she sat down and leaned up against its aged bark. She pulled out the book that she had brought with her. It was a muggle book that she had acquired as a present from her older brother Bill, who knew that she had quite the love for books of all shapes and sizes. This particular book was about a small town in the United States where one brave man was trying to overcome the horrors of racism and prejudice. Ginny found it hard to follow, but she was intrigued, so she wouldn't let herself put it down. The wind was blowing lightly, and it caught her hair and made it seem like it was floating. She stood up to stretch her legs after a while and noticed a single green patch of moss among the sparkling grass blades. She walked into the clearing in which it grew and saw that a single sunbeam had penetrated the dense cover of the trees. It had melted away the icy prison of the moss and had left its mark by making it the only green patch around. The sun glittered in her hair as she bent down to observe the moss more closely.  
"Making friends, Weasley?"  
"What are you, stalking me, Malfoy?"  
"Now don't you think I have better things to do than stalk a person who talks to moss?" Ginny stood up and was walking away, when she remembered that she had left her book behind in the woods while she went to observe the moss. She headed back to the great oak, but when she got there, she noticed that her book was gone. Malfoy, that slime. He took my book! She thought to herself. She saw him walking in the opposite direction and ran to catch up with him.  
"Where is it, Malfoy?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"My book, where is it?" she said, her temper flaring.  
"And exactly what book would you be talking about Weasley?"  
"You know very well what book I'm talking about Draco Malfoy, now fork it over!" Ginny lost all control over her anger and dove for Draco, sending him and the book flying to the ground. She opened her eyes, and she was on her back, being pinned to the ground by Draco who had flipped her over the moment she had thrown him to the ground.  
"Bad move Weasley." He said almost whispering  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?" she shot back venomously.  
"Because no one messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it." Draco pulled himself off of Ginny and stalked away, his hair slightly askew.  
"Watch your back Weasley." He shot over his shoulder. Ginny had lain there for minutes before pulling herself up and grabbing her book. She walked quickly to the main doors of Hogwarts and let herself into the Entrance Hall. She found the portrait that moved aside to grant her passage to a secret passage to the seventh floor, and when she had muttered the password to the Fat Lady, (horklump) she ran up the stairs to her bed and flung herself angrily on it, trying her best to concentrate on the book and not on how much she wanted to beat Draco Malfoy's sneer off of his face. The first thing Draco noticed as he walked out of the castle was that the grass had a thin layer of frost coating it, making it look like it was coated in diamonds. He walked towards the woods that bordered on the Forbidden Forest, where he liked to walk in quiet. He was in fact doing just that when he spotted that red hair, that beautiful red hair that was gleaming in the sunlight. That was the last straw. She makes him follow her around the school, and now she had gone and interrupted his quiet walk. He saw her get up and walk over to the clearing where a single beam of sunlight was filtering through the canopy. As she got up, he noticed that she put down the book that she had been reading. He made his way over towards her, stopping only to reach down and slip the book into his cloak. When he reached the clearing, he saw her leaning down to look at a spot of moss that seemed to be the only green spot around.  
"Making friends, Weasley?" he asked sardonically  
"What are you, stalking me, Malfoy?" she asked him with a spark in her eyes.  
"Now don't you think I have better things to do than stalk a person who talks to moss?" he asked as though stunned by the accusation. Draco turned around, seeing that he had made her mad, which was his intent had been. He heard her get up and walk away, but she seemed to change her mind, and he heard her footsteps trace back and stop. They started up again, and were making their way towards him, very quickly.  
"Where is it, Malfoy?" she snapped  
"Excuse me?"  
"My book, where is it?" she said, the spark in her eyes coming into the light again.  
"And exactly what book would you be talking about Weasley?"  
"You know very well what book I'm talking about Draco Malfoy, now fork it over!" she cried angrily. Before Draco had time to come back with a witty remark, she had flung herself onto him in a rage. He flipped her over once he had landed on his back, and now had her firmly pinned to the ground. He stared at her angrily waiting for her to open her eyes, which she did almost immediately.  
"Bad move Weasley." He whispered in a deadly tone  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?" she spat, glaring at him.  
"Because no one messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it." Draco pushed himself off of Ginny and was walking away when he added," Watch your back, Weasley." With that, he stalked off across the grounds and back into the castle. He stormed down to the dungeons, threw himself onto his bed, and brought the curtains together hastily. He couldn't remember ever being this mad at a Weasley before. They were all annoying of course, but there was something about the youngest Weasley that made him downright furious. He leaned back against the headboard and tried to push all thoughts of her out of his mind, which went fairly well, as he fell asleep. 


End file.
